


petekey christmas oneshot

by KittyKat3801



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Collaboration, Fluff, M/M, Sex Jokes, proposal, waking up at 3am and opening presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat3801/pseuds/KittyKat3801
Summary: The MCR boys + Pete Wentz exchange Christmas presents at 3 AM. Pete's gift to Mikey is extra special.(A bit late for Christmas, we know. Only recently had the time to finish it)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	petekey christmas oneshot

_"Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a-"_

"FRANK WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Gerard yelled, throwing a pillow at Frank's head.

"Hey, come on, Gee, I'm just trying to get into the holiday spirit," Frank protested. From the room across the hall, Mikey groaned. Those two never let him rest. He tried to shut his eyes, but their arguing was just too much.

Mikey got out of bed and stormed into Gerard and Frank's room. "Can you two keep it down? This is even worse than when you're fucking!" He shouted.

Gerard turned his head. "Oh, you're one to talk. If I hear Pete's name being screamed from your mouth one more time, I will smother you with a pillow."

"And if I hear 'OH FRANKIE' one more time, I will stab you in your sleep-," Mikey suddenly yelped as tattooed arms wrapped around his waist.

"Babe, why did you get out of bed?" Pete asked groggily.

"Oh, so you can sleep through them fighting, but you wake up to me leaving the bed?"

Pete started nuzzling Mikey's neck. "The bed gets cold without you. You make it warm," Pete replied. 

"Oh shut up you sap," Mikey blushed as he turned around to give Pete a quick kiss.

"aw, look at the lovebirds. Get a room you two," Frank teased, making Gerard snort. 

Mikey turned back around to glare at Frank. "I was in my room actually, before I woke up to you two bickering," he huffed, crossing his arms.

"You know what? Merry fucking Christmas, everyone. Since we're all awake, let's just open presents." Gerard suggested.

"YAY!" Frank and Pete shouted, making the Way brothers sigh.

"Hold on, Gerard. What about Ray? He's still asleep on the couch." Mikey said.

"Not for long," Frank said, with an evil grin appearing on his face.

"Frank no," Gerard said sternly. But it was too late, for the tiny gremlin ran out of the room and launched himself onto the couch, face-planting into Ray's chest.

"OW! what the hell?!" Ray yelled as he was rudely awoken.

"Presents. now," Frank said.

"What???" Ray asked. "Dude, it's like," Ray reached for his phone. "3 AM."

"The devil's hour-" Frank started, but he was interrupted by Gerard.

"Yes, we all know what time it is, can we move it along now, please? We have presents to unwrap." Gerard tapped his foot impatiently.

"I agree with Gerard," Pete said, already raiding the Christmas tree.

"Wow, Pete actually agreeing with Gerard. It's a Christmas miracle," Mikey said, which earned him a slap on the arm from his boyfriend.

Frank leapt towards the box they had all put the presents in and sat down on the floor, putting the box in front of him. The rest of the group approached and sat in a circle on the floor, facing the box.

"Alright, this one's to you from me, Frank," Gerard said, handing his boyfriend a soft package.

"It's a little too soft to be a guitar," Frank commented as he started to unwrap the gift.

"Frank, you already have like five guitars," Gerard responded.

Frank rolled his eyes at his boyfriend in response. He pulled out a Liverpool shirt from the wrapper. "Oh, sweet! Thank you," Frank said with a huge grin on his face.

"Turn it around," Gerard said. Frank turned the shirt, revealing that on the back it said 'Iero 31'.

"Aw, that's so nice." Frank leaned over to give Gerard a kiss, which made Pete jokingly make a gagging noise. 

"Okay, your turn, Gerard," Frank said, sliding over a present to Gerard. Gerard started tearing off the wrapping paper, revealing a set of paint brushes.

"Aw, how did you know I wanted new paint brushes?" Gerard asked.

"Because you always complain about how your paint brushes are shitty and dried up," Frank replied.

"Literally all the time," Mikey added.

"MOVING ON! Ray, catch!" Frank yelled suddenly, throwing a small package in Ray's direction.

"Whoa, careful, dude," Ray said, barely catching the small present. He carefully opened it, revealing a small bag of guitar picks. "Dude, no way," Ray said, smiling widely. "Thanks, man."

"You're welcome," Frank smiled.

"Your turn, Pete," Mikey said, giving his boyfriend one of the last to presents in the box. Pete wasted no time tearing up the wrapping paper.

"Holy shit." Pete revealed a vintage Metallica shirt from what little remained of the wrapping paper. "I've been looking for this for years!"

"Good luck trying to top that," Mikey said proudly.

"Oh, you know I always top you," Pete replied with a smirk.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Gerard yelled while Frank gave Pete a high five.

"Dude, TMI," Ray commented, laughing slightly.

"But it's true," Pete replied. "Anyway, it's your turn, Mikey." Pete handed Mikey the last present in the box.

"Mikey opened the present to reveal five neatly wrapped smaller presents. "What is this, Pete?" Mikey asked. 

"Just open them," Pete said impatiently. "Oh, but save that one for last," he added, pointing at a square-shaped present.

Mikey started opening the little gifts. The first one was an Anthrax bracelet. The second one was a Misfits bracelet. "Are all of these just band bracelets?" Mikey asked.

"Just keep going," Pete urged.

"Okay.." Mikey opened the third gift, an Iron Maiden bracelet. And the fourth one was a Metallica bracelet. "Really? You know you could just have put all of these bracelets in just one gift, you didn't have to wrap them separately," Mikey said.

"Come on, keep going. The last one is the best, I promise," Pete urged.

"Fine," Mikey said, opening the square-shaped gift. Surprisingly, it wasn't a bracelet this time. It was a tiny black box. Mikey opened the box to reveal a ring. "Oh my god!" Mikey exclaimed, his hand flying up to cover his mouth in shock.

Pete took hold of Mikey's hand, moving it away from his face, and held it tightly. Pete got up onto one knee from his sitting position. Tears of joy were forming in Mikey's eyes. "Michael James Way, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Oh my god, yes," Mikey answered. With that, Pete pounced forward, tackling Mikey to the floor in a big hug, both of them laughing and crying with joy. The rest of the group just sat there in silent shock. Gerard's jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"Damn it, you do always top me," Mikey said, making both of them laugh even more, especially since they were now laying on the floor with Pete above Mikey.

"My little brother is getting married. To Pete Wentz of all fucking people!" Gerard sobbed.

"Damn, now I feel bad about my present," Frank muttered.

"Congratulations, you two. Oh my god, I did not expect that," Ray said.

"Me neither, Ray. Me neither," Mikey replied, wiping his tears away.

"Oh, right, you have to put it on," Pete said, untangling himself from Mikey to pick up the box. He took the ring out of the box and put the ring on Mikey's finger.

Just after Pete put the ring on Mikey, Mikey yanked Pete down for a kiss.

"I love you Petey." 

"I love you too Mikes." 

And that is the story of how Pete and Mikey got engaged at 3:30 AM on Christmas day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this (late) Christmas fic that I wrote with a friend. All dirty jokes are courtesy of me.


End file.
